Coming Home (YunJae) (Repost)
by asroyedian
Summary: Jung Yunho, apakah kau takut mati ? / Tidak, aku tidak takut mati.. hanya saja aku belum siap untuk meninggalkan mereka, orang-orang yang menyayangiku.../ Bad Summary / Oneshoot / YunJae/ DLDR !


**Coming Home**

**.**

**.**

**Now playing : James LaBrie - Coming Home  
**

* * *

_"Yunnie, saranghae..."_

Aku mendengar suara istriku memanggilku dan mengucapkan kata cinta untukku. Aku mendengar semua yang ia ucapkan padaku saat ini. Namun aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku bahkan sudah berteriak sekeras mungkin sekarang. Namun percuma karena ia tidak dapat mendengarku. Ya Tuhan, tolong aku, aku ingin bangun dan memeluk istriku dan kedua buah hatiku. Aku ingin bergerak memeluk dan menenangkannya, tapi tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa.

Aku menangis sekarang. Menangis seperti bayi. Ya, biarkan orang-orang menganggapku cengeng saat ini. Aku tidak peduli.

Apa ini ? Apa yang terjadi ? Tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi gelap, hitam. Apa yang terjadi ?

"Jung Yunho... "

Aku mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku dari jauh, memanggilku, dan terus memanggilku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi padaku. Di penglihatanku semua hitam, tidak ada setitik cahaya pun menyinari pandanganku. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku ? Sebenarnya kenapa ? Apakah saat terakhirku sudah tiba ?

"Jung Yunho.."

Suara itu terus menerus memanggilku. Aku tidak tahan lagi, aku menutup mataku dan telingaku, aku tidak ingin mati. Ya Tuhan, aku belum siap mati. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan istri dan anak-anakku. Ya Tuhan, tolong aku. Aku tidak ingin mati.

"Jung Yunho..."

Lagi-lagi suara itu memanggilku, suara itu terdengar lebih jelas dibanding sebelumnya. Aku perlahan membuka kedua mata musangku, aku menepis jauh-jauh rasa takutku. Aku melihat cahaya bersinar terang kearahku, memperlihatkan seorang lelaki bertubuh tegap dan bersayap putih seperti malaikat. Ia memakai baju serba putih. Tangan kanannya terulur kepadaku, seperti berniat mengajakku ke suatu tempat.

"Jung Yunho, sudah saatnya..." ia tersenyum kepadaku, awalnya aku sangat takut. Namun entah mengapa aku seperti terhipnotis oleh perkataannya, kata-katanya seperti mantra, aku pun mengulurkan tanganku padanya, tanganku digenggam olehnya. Ia menarikku, mengeluarkanku dari kegelapan itu.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang lelaki terbaring lemah di kamar rumah sakit. Peralatan-peralatan medis mengelilingi dirinya yang tertidur di tengah-tengahnya. Di ruangan tersebut hanya terdengar bunyi-bunyi alat medis. Ia mengalami koma, ya, ia koma setelah mengalami peristiwa kecelakaan yang hampir saja merenggut nyawa nya. Pada saat itu lelaki itu hendak membelikkan istrinya kue ulang tahun, namun naas. Saat ia akan pulang kerumahnya, ia mengalami kecelakaan hingga ia terbaring koma seperti ini. Kedua mata musangnya tertutup, bibir hatinya terbuka karena selang yang membantunya bernafas. Melihatnya sungguh mengenaskan.

.

.

"A-aku datang lagi, Yunnie.." Ucap seseorang yang baru saja datang. Kedua matanya yang tidak tertutupi masker terlihat berkaca-kaca melihat suaminya seperti ini. Ya, seseorang yang baru saja datang itu tidak lain adalah istrinya sendiri, Kim Jaejoong. Ia merasa bersalah pada dirinya sendiri karena menyebabkan suaminya menjadi seperti ini.

"Hiks..hiks.. bangunlah Yunnie.." Ucap Jaejoong disela isakannya. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan air matanya lebih lama, ia membiarkan air matanya jatuh mengalir melalui pipi tirusnya, sejak Yunho sang suami mengalami koma. Jaejoong menjadi tidak bernafsu makan, ia terus-terusan menangis dan memikirkan suaminya.

Jaejoong kemudian mendudukkan dirinya disamping ranjang rumah sakit yang Yunho tiduri. Ia kemudian menggenggam tangan Yunho yang pucat dan terlihat semakin kurus itu. Dengan tergesa-gesa Jaejoong menghapus air matanya yang mengaliri pipi tirusnya, ia lupa bahwa sang suami tidak suka melihat dirinya menangis.

"Yunnie.." Panggil Jaejoong yang tak dijawab oleh Yunho.

"Yunnie, kau tahu ? Changmin sekarang sudah bisa berhitung, bukankah anak kita sangat pintar ?"

"Junsu juga sangat nakal Yunnie, ia bahkan memecahkan vas bunga kesukaanku kemarin. Padahal itu kan hadiah darimu Yunnie.." Ujar Jaejoong bermonolog sendiri, ia semakin mempererat genggaman tangannya pada Yunho.

"Yunnie, saranghae..." Ucap Jaejoong lirih, ia menangis lagi. Kalau ia bisa memutar ulang waktu, ia ingin sekali melarang suaminya pergi mencari kue ulang tahun saat itu. Namun apa yang bisa ia lakukan ? Ia bukan Tuhan. Ia bukan manusia super yang bisa mengelak dari takdir.

Jaejoong memandangi Yunho yang masih betah tertidur. Memandang Yunho, suaminya dengan pandangan sendu. Entah berapa lama ia akan menunggu, ia akan tetap setia menunggu sampai suaminya kembali sembuh.

.

.

Namun ia dikejutkan dengan alarm dari alat-alat medis tersebut. Ia melihat Yunho yang mengejang. Jaejoong panik setengah mati, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia reflek berdiri dan berteriak minta tolong pada dokter yang menangani suaminya. Ia sudah tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi.

"Dokteerr ! Dokterrr ! hiks... Dokteerrr !" Teriak Jaejoong histeris.

Mendengar teriakan Jaejoong yang histeris lantas para dokter dan kru medis yang berpakaian hijau itu dengan terburu-buru masuk ke ruangan tersebut.

"Maaf Aggashi, sebaiknya anda menunggu di ruang tunggu.." Ucap salah seorang diantara mereka, sepertinya mereka tidak tahu bahwa Jaejoong seorang namja.

"Apa yang terjadi pada suamiku ? Aku harus menemaninya.. tidak, ia tidak boleh sendirian.. hiks.. Yunniee !" Teriak Jaejoong panik, ia melihat suaminya mengejang dan dikelilingi oleh orang-orang berbaju hijau.

Jaejoong sempat memberontak, namun ia tetap dihalangi tidak diperbolehkan melihat suaminya sendiri. Ia menangis histeris, ia tidak ingin suami yang dicintainya pergi meninggalkannya. Namun apa yang bisa ia lakukan ?

Jaejoong dipaksa keluar dari ruangan tersebut, ia masih menangis histeris. Ia didorong keluar dari ruangan tersebut, lalu cepat-cepat mereka menutup pintunya dan menguncinya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Kau takut mati ?" Ucap lelaki tidak dikenal itu pada Yunho yang kini terlihat bingung memandangnya. Yunho yang menerima uluran tangannya tadi, kemudian dibawa ke sebuah padang rumput hijau, dikelilingi bunga-bunga tulip yang berwarna-warni. 'indah' satu kata yang dapat mendeskripsikan tempat ini.

"Tidak, aku tidak takut mati.. hanya saja aku belum siap untuk meninggalkan mereka, orang-orang yang menyayangiku.. aku tidak ingin mereka bersedih.." Ucap Yunho pada lelaki berbaju putih tersebut, Yunho tersenyum dalam bicaranya.

"Benarkah ?" Tanya lelaki itu sekali lagi lalu dianggukan oleh Yunho sebagai jawaban.

"Baiklah, aku rasa aku bisa menjalankan tugasku sekarang.." Ucap lelaki itu sembari terkekeh pelan pada Yunho. Yunho menatap bingung lelaki bersayap putih itu.

"Tugas ? Apa ?" Tanya Yunho bingung.

"Tugasku adalah menjemputmu... aku ingin bertanya sekali lagi. Kau ingin ikut denganku ke suatu tempat yang damai ? Atau kau ingin tinggal disini, di dalam kegelapan yang selalu menyelimutimu, dimana kau bisa mendengar semua yang mereka bicarakan disekitarmu ?" Tanya lelaki itu pada Yunho. Yunho mengerti maksud lelaki disampingnya ini, ia tahu cepat atau lambat hal ini pasti terjadi. Jika disuruh memilih sebenarnya ia ingin sembuh dan bisa memeluk istri dan anak-anaknya seperti dahulu. Yunho diam, ia merasa bimbang.

"Di tempat itu, kau bisa mengawasi istri dan anak-anakmu. Jangan khawatir.." Ucap lelaki itu meyakinkan Yunho, ia tahu Yunho saat ini tengah bimbang dengan pilihannya.

.

.

"A-aku..."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Di tempat lain. Kini Jaejoong, sang istri tengah berlutut di depan kursi ruang tunggu. Ia menyatukan kedua tangannya, saat ini ia tengah berdoa kepada Tuhan untuk kesembuhan suaminya. Jikalau memang sudah saatnya, ia berharap untuk diberi ketabahan. Jaejoong menangis dalam doa nya.

Tidak lama kemudian, sepupu Jaejoong, Yoochun datang bersama kedua buah hati Jaejoong dan Yunho yang bernama Junsu dan Changmin. Yoochun setengah berlari menuju rumah sakit setelah mendengar dari telepon jika Yunho sedang kritis. Sebenarnya Yoochun tidak ingin membawa anak-anak, namun karena anak-anak memaksa, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Umma.. hiks.. hiks.. umma.." Panggil Changmin dan Junsu pada umma nya yang terlihat menangis.

Jaejoong kemudian menoleh kearah kedua buah hatinya, ia reflek memeluk kedua buah hatinya.

"Umma.. appa pasti sembuh kan umma ? Iya kan umma ?" Tanya Changmin berkali-kali pada Jaejoong yang tengah memeluknya erat. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, Jaejoong sendiri tengah menangis sambil memeluk kedua buah hatinya. Yoochun yang melihat hyung nya seperti ini hanya bisa menatap sedih, ia dalam hati juga berdoa untuk kesembuhan Yunho, berharap Yunho akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana Jung Yunho ?" Tanya lelaki itu pada Yunho yang menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia menatap Yunho yang tengah bimbang dengan pilihannya.

"A-aku, akan ikut denganmu.. " Ucap Yunho pada lelaki itu. Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban Yunho yang terdengar ragu-ragu.

"Benarkah ? Apa alasanmu ?" Tanya lelaki itu lagi. Yunho kemudian menoleh menatap lelaki itu kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Aku tidak ingin melihat istri dan anak-anakku menderita terus menerus, aku rasa sudah waktunya aku harus pergi.. aku yakin, dengan kepergianku, istri dan anak-anakku akan menemukan kebahagiaan yang lain.. aku bahagia jika mereka bahagia.." Ucap Yunho diiringi senyuman tulus, setitik kristal bening mengalir melalui mata musangnya.

"Ah maafkan aku.." Ucap Yunho merasa tidak enak karena menangis di depan lelaki itu. Ia kemudian dengan cepat mengusap air matanya dengan tangannya. Lelaki itu kemudian terkekeh pelan, ia merasa maklum. Ia kemudian mengangkat tangannya, menaruhnya di bahu Yunho kemudian menepuk pelan bahu Yunho, bermaksud menenangkan Yunho.

"Baiklah jika itu keputusanmu.. aku rasa sekarang sudah saatnya.. kau sudah siap ?" Tanya lelaki itu pada Yunho, kemudian dianggukan oleh Yunho.

.

.

.

_**So farewell**_

_**Wish there was some other way**_

_**Can't undo, There's no use in trying**_

_**I hope that they will understand**_

.

.

.

_Jaejoongie, maafkan aku. Aku tahu kau akan memakiku karena meninggalkanmu dan anak-anak sendirian. Namun aku tidak sanggup lagi mendengar dan melihatmu menangis setiap hari di samping ranjang tempatku berbaring sekarang. Mungkin kau tidak tahu, tapi aku mendengarnya Jaejoongie.._

_Maafkan aku Jaejoongie..._

_Maafkan Appa Changmin, Junsu. Juga untuk Appa dan Umma, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa pulang ke rumah seperti biasanya._

_Aku tidak bisa lagi hidup bersama kalian, aku akan pergi ke tempat yang jauh..._

_Maafkan aku..._

_Saranghae, Jaejoongie..._

_Saranghae Changminnie, Junsu-ie..._

_Aku berharap jika kalian bahagia walau tanpaku..._

.

.

.

_**Know that I wont be coming home**_

_**Far away from where I belong**_

_**Tell my wife, my best friend**_

_**Both my children I love them**_

_**Know that I,**_

_**Know that I wont be coming home**_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Pintu kayu itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok dokter yang memakai setelan hijau. Dokter itu menghampiri Jaejoong, Yoochun, dan anak-anak yang terlihat menunggu sang Dokter mengatakan sesuatu tentang Yunho. Dokter itu terlihat menghela nafas sejenak sebelum mengatakan keadaan sebenarnya Yunho saat ini.

"Agasshi, maafkan kami.." Ucap sang Dokter pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong tidak mengerti pada hal yang diucapkan sang dokter padanya.

"Kenapa ? Kenapa dokter minta maaf ? Yunnie baik-baik saja bukan ?" Tanya Jaejoong tidak sabar, air mata sudah membanjiri pipi putihnya. Yoochun pun ikut panik, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada sepupu iparnya.

.

.

"Maafkan kami.. kami sudah berusaha semampu kami.. namun suami anda tidak bisa terselamatkan.. maafkan kami Aggashi.."

.

.

.

_**Feels like rain**_

_**Closing in on me again**_

_**Can't deny**_

_**Angry skies are falling**_

_**So farewell**_

_**Wish there was some other way**_

_**Can't undo, There's no use in trying**_

_**.**_

_**I hope that they will understand**_

_**Know that I wont be coming home**_

_**Far away from where I belong**_

_**Tell my wife, my best friend**_

_**Both my children I love them**_

_**Know that I,**_

_**Know that I wont be coming home**_

.

_**What if I, I told you then could you help me?**_

_**Would you help to set me free?**_

_**I can't feel any remorse, have no recourse**_

_**.**_

_**Apathy , apathy**_

_**Running out of time**_

_**I hope they will understand**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**James Labrie – Coming Home**_

.

.

.

**END**

**.**

* * *

Maafkan saya endingnya nggantung, itu memang disengaja. Biar readers sendiri yang membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Jaejoong saat itu. Saya sengaja tidak mendeskripsikannya dalam kata-kata. Fanfiction ini terinspirasi dari lagunya James Labrie yang judulnya Coming Home. Lagu itu mengena sekali di hati saya.

Fanfiction ini juga karena saya yang sedang sedih berat karena Eyang Kakung saya dan Tante saya baru saja meninggal dunia. Saya kemudian melampiaskannya ke fanfiction. Saya harap tidak terlalu mengecewakan ya. :)

Jadi, bagaimana tanggapan readers tentang fanfiction ini ? Saya akan berterimakasih jika readers sekalian memberikan review untuk fanfiction ini, tidak peduli satu atau dua kata, saya tetap berterimakasih :)

Oke, Asroyedian undur diri dulu.. salam anak metal ! \m/


End file.
